Moment 4 Life
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: JERSEY SHORE SLASH.    Vinny hates that he's spending New Year's Eve alone at his own party with his boyfriend mere miles away.  REPOST.


**Title:** Moment 4 Life

**Pairing:** Pauly D/Vinny

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Vinny hates that he's spending New Year's Eve alone at his own party with his boyfriend mere miles away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** REPOST.

**Warnings:** Jersey Shore. Ha.

A quiet sigh slips from Vinny's lips as he checks the watch Pauly got him for Christmas once more. It's now five til midnight, not too much of a change from the seven 'til that it was sitting at the last time he'd checked. It sends a wave of sad feelings through him watching each second tick by, the clock making its way closer and closer to the new year, and knowing he's all alone. Well. Technically, he's surrounded by people. It's his party, after all. But something about it still feels hollow without the one person there he really wants to see. He scans his eyes across the crowd, takes in everyone else having the time of their lives, wrapped up in the people they care about. He bites back another sigh. Checks his watch. 11:58. Crap.

He grabs his drink off the table in front of him, knocking it back in one swig and shaking his head before standing, running his hands over his face. This sucks. His first big New Year's Eve party, in New York City of all places, and he can't even enjoy it because he's here alone. He can't even be mad at Pauly, knows that not only can they not be as open about this as they want, but also because the gig really had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. That doesn't really make it suck any less, being alone at his own party. But hey, it _is_ his party, and he'll get fucked up if he wants to, right? So, he raises his hand, signals for a waitress to bring him another drink. At the very least he won't remember being miserable on New Year's. Just as the waitress gets close, however, Vinny hears raised voices, some kind of commotion over by the VIP ropes that keep his section private.

"No, seriously, I just need to see Vinny for one second, come on."

The sound of the familiar voice makes Vinny whirl around so fast he nearly loses his balance, the world shifting around for a moment because of the alcohol. He seeks out the other, has to make certain that it's-

"I'm Pauly D! I'm a friend of his! Really, you have to let me in, _now_!"

And sure enough, there's Pauly, trying to shove the security guard out of the way. Vinny finally finds his gaze across the crowd, takes a few steps towards him even as the older calls his name. The security guards turn to face him, and he's nodding quickly before he knows it.

"Yea, yea. He's with me. He's with me, let him in!" Vinny calls out, motioning for Pauly to come to him just to make sure the guards understand.

The next few moments feel like a fucking movie, Pauly finally managing to shove the large black man out of the way and striding towards him with a purpose. He doesn't even hear the countdown begin around them, just feels Pauly pull him close the second that he's within arms' reach. He barely gets a chance to squeak out the beginnings of an objection (they're surrounded by people who paid just to see him. Surely it won't be good for all of them to catch an eyeful of him with Pauly D) before Pauly is stealing his breath away in a messy kiss, and then Vinny can't even be bothered to care.

Pauly's hands come up to cup his face possessively, the kiss turning downright dirty as the seconds tick by. Vinny's hands find their way to Pauly's hips, clinging tightly, fingers slipping just beneath his shirt. Suddenly, everyone's joyous New Year's screams remind the younger of where they are, and he moves to break the kiss. It's harder than he thinks, though, Pauly chasing after him with soft pecks to his lips that make him smile widely. Eventually, though, Pauly lets him pull away, shooting him a toothy grin instead. Vinny laughs, he's so ecstatic, Pauly's arms wrapping loosely around his neck and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Happy new year, babe." the older mutters right into his ear, and Vinny feels his grin grow impossibly wider.

"Happy new year." he returns, then leans back just enough to meet his boyfriend's eyes once more. "How are you even _here_ right now? I thought you were DJing?"

"Yea, see, what had happened was..." Pauly begins with a loud, nervous laugh. Vinny laughs along with him, watches Pauly visibly relax. "See, I spent half the night making this playlist, and I kinda just left it running. So I really don't have _too_ much time. Just enough."

"What! But what if it messes up or just stops or something? You're crazy!" Vinny objects, completely taken aback.

"No worries, my dude. I've got a friend who knows what he's doing at least enough to make sure everything keeps running smooth." Pauly tries to reassure the younger. Still, Vinny isn't satisfied, part of him continually in shock.

"Still, though. At midnight? Like, right at the height of your show?" he questions, meeting Pauly's eyes nervously. He just can't wrap his head around the fact that Pauly left a show this important, doing something he loves so much, to come see him. Pauly just smiles, though, joy radiating from his entire being. It almost makes Vinny blush.

"Of course, at midnight! When else am I supposed to give my boyfriend his New Year's kiss, huh?" Pauly jokes.

"Stop it." Vinny returns, shoving at the older lightly even as he grins.

"I'm serious!" Pauly replies, pulling Vinny even closer. The boy is _definitely_ blushing now, especially when Pauly leans in closer to speak directly to him. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Not with you this close."

"Come on!" Vinny laughs out after a beat, face bright red as he successfully shoves the older away this time. Pauly catches his wrist, though, tugging him back to his body and into another quick kiss.

Normally, Vinny would be nervous, but right now, he feels like he's dreaming anyway, so he sighs into it, relaxing into Pauly's embrace for a few minutes. Pauly tugs on his lower lip with his teeth, makes him moan out loud and pull Pauly's hips into his own. Right as Pauly's hands begin to make their way up his sides, send a tremble through his legs, Pauly jumps, pulling away from him almost like he's on fire.

"Shit! Oh my- shit!" Pauly exclaims, hand diving into his pocket and coming back out with his phone. He's visibly shaking as he disarms the alarm that's now sounding out, slipping the phone back in his pocket. Vinny holds back another laugh, Pauly running hands up and down his own front to try and calm himself. "Whoo. Forgot I'd set that."

Then, Pauly lets out a slow breath, looks down at the floor for a moment. When he looks back up at his boyfriend, he looks almost sad. Vinny barely fights back a frown to match.

"I, uh. I guess I gotta get going or my friend's gonna be pissed." Pauly mutters.

"Yea, yea. Do your thing, bro." Vinny replies, nodding. "I'm glad you came by."

"I told you, man. I wouldn't miss it." Pauly says, stepping in closer to speak more directly to the younger. "You're still coming by the hotel later, right?"

Vinny bites down on his lower lip, watches as Pauly's eyes zero in on it, and he licks his own lips. Vinny just nods, gives his boyfriend a half smirk.

"I wouldn't miss it." he repeats the older's words from earlier, watching the shiver run up Pauly's spine as he swallows thickly.

"Alright, cool. I'll see you there, alright?" Pauly says softly. Then, he's stepping back, squeezing Vinny's hand one last time before stepping away. "Happy New Year, Vin!"

"Happy New Year." Vinny calls after him, voice fading out a bit.

Then he's gone, stepping back over the VIP ropes and sneering at the security guards on his way out. Vinny can't wipe the smile on his face even as he lets his eyes trail around his party. He's shocked to notice that only a few people are staring, and even they don't look sour, some of them even darting their eyes away discreetly when he catches them. He's impressed; maybe he attracts mostly intelligent people after all. He lets out a soft sigh, this one significantly happier than those previous, and wanders back to the couch he'd been on before. He collapses onto it with a wide grin, raising his arm to signal for another drink, this time one of celebration. When he does, the watch catches the light, and it catches his eye. At the waitress's nod, he brings his arm back down, checks the time. 12:10. It's officially a new year. He feels a rush of excitement for what that thought means, the things this year could bring. No matter what happens, though, he thinks, he wouldn't have brought it in any other way.


End file.
